


the walking night

by TabooMonster123



Series: secrets crawling through the grapevines [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Momo is mentioned, as is Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Iori and Riku can't sleep, so Riku decides to drag his boyfriend on a walk outside at night.





	the walking night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short omake related to the previous two fics in this series. It mostly makes sense without having read them, but I highly suggest you go take a gander anyway :)

It had been three weeks since Iori kissed Riku in the dorm’s kitchen. Three weeks since Momo came out to him, three weeks since Riku confessed his feelings to him, three weeks since they started quietly dating, and Iori had come to the realization that some things weren’t going to change, ever.

 

“Ioriiii,” Riku whined, knocking repeatedly on his door.

 

Groaning, he stood up from his desk and opened it. “Nanase-san. It’s 3 o’clock in the morning. What do you want?”

 

“Let’s go on a walk,” Riku chirped. He was still wearing the clothes he’d put on that morning, and though his face looked tired his demeanor was bright and happy. “Come on. I can’t sleep, and I know you weren’t sleeping.”

 

“How did you know that?” Iori asked.

 

Riku put on a grin. “You just told me,” he said.

 

“I’m in my pajamas,” Iori protested.

 

“Then  _ go change.” _ Riku shoved him back into his room. Five minutes later, they were heading out the door into the night.

 

Their walk was quiet, content; they were close enough to barely brush their shoulders together every other step, but not quite touch. “I like the city like this,” Riku said, gazing up at the few lights still on in a nearby office building. “It’s calmer, and there are fewer people, so I can appreciate it more without getting overwhelmed by the crowd.”

 

Iori hummed thoughtfully. “I prefer it in the daytime. I can see things more clearly in the light.”

 

Riku giggled. “Funny, that we’re so different sometimes but get along so well.”

 

“We complement each other,” Iori said.

 

“I would have expected us to give each other’s answers, actually.”

 

“People tend to cherish those characteristics which they do not possess themselves.”

 

“That was awfully forward of you, Iori.”

 

He turned away, embarrassed. “Nii-san had a ‘chat’ with me about being more honest with my feelings, so for Nanase-san, I’ve decided to try.”

 

“Riku.”

 

Iori looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes as he continued, “If we’re going to be closer like this, you should call me Riku.”

 

“... The others will notice,” Iori murmured half-heartedly.

 

“Then at least when we’re alone.” Riku shot him a small grin. “Please?”

 

A pause hung in the air for a moment before Iori said, “Alright. Because Riku asked me to.”

 

Riku’s smile was blinding, casting the whole street in sunlight, and Iori thought to himself that, despite tomorrow’s embarrassment and certain exhaustion, this was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS this has been sitting in my docs for. Almost a month. Unfortunately my computer has still not been fixed because I am both lazy and busy but! I have managed to steal my mother's for the afternoon, and this was about finished anyway, so here you go :)
> 
> I don't really have any questions to ask you regarding this ficlet, so all I'll say is that I always appreciate any comments or questions you may have, and thank you for reading.


End file.
